The Newest LeBeau
by Puppybaddog
Summary: After a tragic loss JeanLuc LeBeau finds a little onyx eyed mutant…Not your usual Remy fic…although he is in the center of it all...hehehe completed
1. Chapter 1 To live again

The newest LeBeau/ Puppybaddog

Summary: After a tragic loss Jean-Luc LeBeau finds a little onyx eyed mutant…Not your usual Remy fic…

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.

Chapter 1 To live again

Jean-Luc LeBeau had a frown on his face as he walked in the park not caring that it was snowing or how much the cold made him shiver as he hadn't buttoned his coat closed. The fact is he didn't care, his wife of twenty five years had just died tragically no one knew what had happened Jean-Luc had just arrived home one night to find her bleeding to death in the den a knife wound to her neck. Husband had rushed to his wife gently cradling her to his chest as she tried to breathe. "Annie…oh mon dieu what…ya gon be alright…" he whispered fumbling with his cell phone as he dialed 911, he looked in her eyes as her last breath left her body a single tear fell rolling down her cheek, "Annie…" he breathed, "Annie…non…" he cried clutching her to him.

Jean-Luc shook his head as he suddenly found himself walking the streets bumping into a few people, that was two days ago he'd just come from the hospital after seeing her body at the morgue, he couldn't stay there any longer and went for a walk to try and clear his head, thoughts of his wife plagued his head again and feeling as if he was going to lose it Jean-Luc ran into the nearest alley and leaned against a building his hands to his face he kneeled down and started to cry softly.

After a few minutes he slowly stood and ran his fingers through his hair, taking deep breaths he suddenly became enraged at whoever had murdered his wife. Jean-Luc cringed and slammed his fist in the brick wall not caring if he had broken his hand he continued to wreck havoc at whatever was in the alley hitting and kicking the garbage bins and crates. Yelling and screaming as tears rolled down his cheeks, his breathing hitched when he heard a strangled cry, frowning he stayed silent and listened hearing it again he sighed as he began searching for the noise, lifting the lid of a garbage bin Jean-Luc saw something move, it was too big to be an animal, hearing a whimpering cry Jean-Luc's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what it was.

Brushing away his tears he hoisted himself into the bin and held his breath so as to not throw up at the sickening smell of the garbage, pulling back and old ratty blanket, Jean-Luc gasped at the sight, someone had actually thrown a baby in the trash, the child couldn't be more then six months old, gently picking him in his arms Jean-Luc held the baby in his arms covering him with his coat to try and keep him warm, "Why da hell…" he whispered looking the baby over. His answer was quickly answered when the baby opened its eyes. "Mon dieu…" he breathed.

The baby began to cry as Jean-Luc figured it was either hungry or extremely cold, looking around Jean-Luc smiled as the baby boy cuddled up to him wanting the warmth the man gave off, "Shshshhh…don' ya worry little one…Jean-Luc will take care of ya…" he whispered covering him more and walking out of the alley he hailed a nearby cab and quickly entered, "Ey homme could ya turn up the heat, Sil-vous-plait?" Jean-Luc asked as he told the man where ta drive off.

XxXxX

Henri was at the moment in a panic since they had been looking for his father all day, knowing how depressed he would become since their loss, hell his father became extremely worried when his mother used to get sick with a simple cold. Tante was on the phone with the hospital trying to find out how long it had been since the man had left.

"Henri…" one of the thieves called out as he was looking outside. Henri turned his head to him, "Dere be a cab in da yard…" he answered, Henri quickly stood and went to the door swiftly opening it and rushing outside followed by a few fellow thieves.

"What…" he stared at the backseat waiting until the door opened, he breathed a small sigh of relief when his father stood and looked to the house, "Père…WHERE DA HELL WERE YOU?" Henri was on the verge of tears as he walked up to him, "Ya alright?" he asked laying a hand on his arm and leading him in the house.

Jean-Luc slowly nodded but didn't answer until he was in the house, "Oui…" he breathed as he looked at the men staring at him in the hall of his house they had been searching for their leader ever since he had disappeared, Jean-Luc slowly blinked his eyes and shook his head as he looked to his eldest son. "I got a little sidetracked…" he answered and clutched his coat to his chest. "Is Alex here?"

"Non…you okay?" Henri asked now worried.

"Oui…can ya call him up for me tell 'im ta come here…I'll be upstairs…" he whispered and walked up the steps headed for the bathroom.

Tante looked up the stairs and watched as he slowly closed the door. "He's not alright…" she whispered looking to Henri as he called Alex the Guild's physician as his father had asked.

All the while Jean-Luc went to the sink and filled it with lukewarm water, opening his coat he dropped it to the floor and held the baby carefully in his arms as he grabbed a few fluffy towels and some liquid soap, pulling up the sleeves to his shirt, Jean-Luc carefully laid the little boy in the water holding him up around the shoulders he chuckled as he began washing the baby, the baby whimpered softly then began to gurgle as he waved his arms, apparently enjoying his warm bath. "Well now you a handsome one aren't ya?" he smirked as he had wiped the baby's face clean.

Tante frowned as she leaned her ear against the door and heard a soft gurgle, 'What is dat man doin'?' she thought to herself, "Jean-Luc?" she whispered then made a tiny tap at the door.

"It's alright, come in Tante…" Jean-Luc whispered.

Tante slowly opened the door her eyes widened at the sight, "Jean-Luc what have you done?" she asked.

Jean-Luc looked at her with a slight frown, until it hit him, "Mon dieu non, I didn' kidnap da petite…" he breathed.

"Den explain da child?" she whispered closing the door and approaching the man looking at the baby.

"I found him in an alley wrapped in a ratty blanket in a garbage bin…" he answered.

"What…who would do such a thing to un bébé?" she asked.

"Probably cause of da color of his eyes…" Jean-Luc whispered, lifting the baby from the water and laid him down on a towel, the baby immediately began to cry as the warmth he felt was taken away, "Oh he's freezing…he's freezing…" Jean-Luc cooed as he dried him off then wrapped him in one of the fluffy towels then cradled him in his arms, "Oh you a good boy aren't ya?" he continued rocking a little to try and calm him down. "Shshshshsh…."

"Jean-Luc…"

"What…ya didn't expect I let 'im die in da freezin' cold did ya…I've had enough of death…" he snapped sitting on the rim of the bathtub and cradled the baby in his arms, closing his eyes for a moment.

Mattie sighed as she sat down beside the man and looked at the little one as he yawned and blinked his eyes, understanding why he had probably been abandoned. "Mon dieu…" she whispered.

"Tink he needs me as much as I do him at da moment…" Jean-Luc whispered in turn looking up at the woman.

Mattie smiled as she nodded her head, "Dat he does…Ya sure about dis?" she asked and smiled when he nodded, "Alright…well something tells me he gon' be hungry…" she sighed and kissed the man on the cheek, then looked to the babe, "Ya gonna be a handful I can tell…" Mattie cooed then chuckled as she ran her fingers on the boy's left cheek, "So what we gonna call dis little one?"

"Don' know…" Jean-Luc thought for a moment as he turned the boy in his embrace and eyed him over, the baby slowly opened his red on black eyes to look at the man that had saved his life, Jean-Luc smirked as the baby reached out to him with his hands squealing with glee, then frowned and whimpered as his stomach grumbled. "Remy…" Jean-Luc smiled and stood beginning to rock the child in his arms again.

Mattie smiled and quickly made her way downstairs to make something for the little one to tide him over until she could get to the market. "Well?" Henri asked meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"He'll be alright…you however…" she smirked as she headed into the kitchen.

"Me what?" Henri asked.

"Come wit me…" she ordered as she turned on the stove to boil water, searching through the cupboards she frowned a bit, sighed then smiled as she found what she was looking for taking care of a lot of children in her days she'd find it extremely handy to keep a few baby bottles around, especially since she had just taken care of a newborn not more then a few weeks ago. Placing the clean bottles and rubber nipples in the boiling water, she then mixed up some formula.

All the while Henri was babbling on about being extremely worried for his father at the moment, Mattie hummed a tune ignoring his tired rants he hadn't slept much these past few days either, after tightening the lid on the full bottle of formula and tested it to make sure it wasn't scalding hot, she grasped Henri by the arm and led him upstairs, "Where we goin'…Are you sure he's alright…" he continued following the old woman, "Tante just tell me please…" he whined and looked at the closed door to his parents room before him.

XxX

Flashback

Henri was eight years old and frowned as he had been woken up, hearing what sounded like arguing he groggily got out of bed, being the curious little boy that he was he silently made his way downstairs spying in the living room he spotted his father sitting on the couch an evil grin on his lips. Henri frowned and snuck in closer to see what he was grinning about when he heard his mother.

"Get over here…"

"Non…" Jean-Luc chuckled staying planted in his seat.

Annie pouted, "If ya love me you'll get ovah here…" she coaxed.

At that Jean-Luc laughed, "I take it ya weren't paying attention in ya schoolin' when it comes ta blackmailin' someone did ya chère…"

"GET OVAH HERE…" she growled a grin appearing on her lips as she rested her hands on her hips.

"I-will-not…" Jean-Luc continued then quirked an eye when she went to the record player and put on a song.

"Alright suit yourself…" she sighed and slowly began to move her hips to the beat of the song and hummed to the tune, giving him a sultry look.

At that Jean-Luc titled his head and sighed, "Da wives an dere ideas…" he smirked and stood up slowly making his way to her he found himself moving to the beat of the song as well and wrapped his arms around her, twirling her around Jean-Luc danced with his thieving little wife. As the song ended he cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

Annie smirked as she broke the kiss for air, "Ya know dat little boy of ours is sittin' in da hall?"

"Ya noticed hun…so who's gonna be da first ta catch him I wonder?" he chuckled.

Hearing this Henri grinned as he ran up the stairs, both parents rushing out of the living room following up behind him to tickle him mercilessly.

End flashback

XxX

Shaking his head at the memory Henri watched as Tante knocked and slowly opened the door spotting Jean-Luc leaning down on his bed beside the baby holding his head up with his right hand and waving a plush toy in front of little Remy who giggled and reached out for it.

Henri frowned as he heard a squeak quickly opening the door wider his eyes grew ten times their size at the sight, "…" Henri tried to speak but amazingly no words came out, Tante smirked as she approached the bed and gave Jean-Luc the bottle, Jean-Luc carefully lifted the baby in his arms and sat in the rocking chair near the window, he smirked and shook his head at how much Remy drank the bottle greedily.

"Ya alright Henri?" he asked, "An non ya not dreamin' dis be un bébé…" he answered the unasked question.

"Père…" Henri whispered taking a few steps forward, kneeling down to sit on the floor beside his father he glanced at the child as it gorged itself with the contents of the bottle. "Where did you get him?" he asked cautiously.

"He be abandoned…thrown in da trash…" he whispered looking to his twenty-five-year old son, whose eyes widened at the news before he could ask who would do such a thing his father continued to explain. "He be a mutant…" he whispered taking the now empty bottle away from the baby and leaning him forward patting him gently on the back. Turning the baby in his embrace Jean-Luc gestured for his son to look at the boy.

Henri's eyes widened as he gazed at the baby's eyes, the baby yawned and curiously reached out to the man before him patting the man's face the baby squealed in delight as he grasped Henri's nose. Henri chuckled as he took the baby's hand in his own and gently shook it. Jean-Luc smirked as he looked to his eldest and only son, "What ya say Henri…ya wanna be a big brother?" he asked.

Henri smirked as Jean-Luc carefully put the little boy in his son's arms. Henri chuckled as he cradled the baby in his arms watching as he yawned and slowly closed his eyes, Henri suddenly had tears in his eyes as thoughts of his mother popped in his head knowing she would have loved the child the moment she would have seen him. Jean-Luc kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Henri, Tante slowly left the room as she was starting to cry herself.

XxXxX

An hour later Alex arrived at the LeBeau household giving his apologies because he was extremely late Tante smiled and waved them off as she led the man upstairs, "Let me guess another panic attack?" he asked feeling bad for the man's loss.

"Non…" Tante whispered as she entered Jean-Luc's room. Jean-Luc was passed out on his bed thanks to Tante whom had slipped a sleeping pill in his juice earlier, as she approached the bed she draped a blanket on the broken man and gestured Alex to look at what was sleeping within the nest of blankets beside Jean-Luc.

Alex frowned a bit then carefully lifted the blanket off the baby so as not to wake him, "Hun…" he told himself then looked to the old woman, "Dere bettah be an explanation for dis little one…right?"

"Dat dere is…" Tante whispered as she explained how Jean-Luc had found the little boy.

After the small story was told Mattie sighed, "Now I gave Jean a sleepin' pill about twenty minutes ago an I need ta get to da market to gather a few tings for dis little one…"

Before she could say anything else Alex smiled and cut her off, "I'll be fine, an I'll stay here til ya get back…Where's Henri?" he asked as he slowly picked up the baby and began to examine him.

Tante smirked, "Oh he got da same treatment his father be getting right now, he's passed out on his bed…" she sighed then caressed Remy's cheek and left the room. Leaving the house with two thieves by her side, since Annie had been murdered Jean-Luc became protective of anyone dear to him and had ordered her an escort until the killer could be found.

Alex glanced beside him at Jean-Luc as he slept peacefully, then looked down at the baby when he heard a soft squeak, "'ello…" he smiled, "What's your name?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

XxXxX

A few hours later the thieves entered the house with at least a dozen bags in each hand, "Jus leave everyting in da hall, Vincent would you be so kind as to take those four bags to da kitchen…Mon dieu so many tings for one tiny little baby…" she chuckled as she headed upstairs to check on her family.

Slowly opening the door to Jean-Luc's room she found that he hadn't moved from his spot, Alex was now sitting in the rocking chair with the child in his arms, "So what's da news on dis little one?"

"Well except for being dehydrated, malnourished an sufferin' a little fever he be healthy, I took some blood to get checked later." He paused, "An the eyes well…dey be a bit sensitive to da light…" he warned as he continued to rock the child in his arms as he slept.

Tante breathed a small sigh of relief, "Well dats good ta hear…" she smirked as she looked at the man, "You in a hurry?" she asked.

"Non…" Alex shook his head.

"Good cause dinner'll be ready in an hour…" she whispered looking to Jean-Luc and sighed, "So much to do…" she groaned as she left the room to go check on Henri.

An hour had passed and Jean-Luc was slowly waking up, he took a slow deep breath as he tried to figure out where he was, opening his eyes he blinked them a few times and heard a small excited squeak slowly getting up he looked towards where he had heard the noise and chuckled as he lied back down on his back, "How ya feelin' Jean?" Alex asked as he tickled the baby.

"Mattie drug me?" he asked with a small yawn.

"Ahun…" Alex answered with a chuckle.

"So how's da petite?"

"Well apparently he be very ticklish…" he smirked, "He'll be fine…ya planning on keepin' 'im?"

"He don' have no one…" Jean-Luc whispered as he looked to the clock beside his bed and rubbed at his eyes then stood heading for the bathroom. When he entered his room again now donning a fresh change of clothes he grinned when he met Alex at the door with Remy in his arms, "Ey petite…" he whispered holding out his arms, "Come 'ere…" he chuckled as he rested the boy against his shoulder Remy then began gumming the collar of his shirt, "Dat mean ya hungry again?" he smirked, "Let's go see Tante dere got ta be something bettah ta eat in dis house 'cept my shirt…" he chuckled as he made his way downstairs, Alex followed his Guild leader a small smile on his lips.

XxXxX

The next day was the funeral, Tante leaned Remy onto her left shoulder humming him a soft tune as she patted his back, while everyone gave their sympathies to the LeBeau's, not being able to stay in the room any longer Jean-Luc left and sat in a chair in one of the offices, leaning back he closed his eyes and held a hand to his forehead. Fifteen minutes later Henri entered with a bundle in his arms, "Père…" he whispered Jean-Luc took a deep breath and slowly looked up, wiping away his tears he gave a small smile as Henri approached and handed his little brother to his father.

"Well dere ya are…" he whispered his voice a bit hoarse and bounced the baby on his knee. "You behaving yaself petite?" he asked.

Remy only gurgled in reply as he waved his arms in the air and kicked with his legs.

As the little boy began to whimper and cry Jean-Luc scoffed and stuck a pacifier in his mouth and stood up slowly walking from one end of the room to the other, humming a small tune as he rubbed circles on the boy's back, "Shshshshhh…"

Henri chuckled as he sat in his father's previous spot and watched him trying to quieten his little brother. "You seem out of practice père…" he smirked.

"Oh hush…it always worked on you…" he scolded and kissed Remy on the forehead. "It'll be alright petite…" he whispered as Remy whimpered and looked around, Remy then began sucking on his pacifier and slowly closed his eyes.

XxXxX

A few days later as the whole household was sleeping a cry could be heard, Jean-Luc groaned as he turned to his side, apparently still under a heavy slumber he sighed and began mumbling, "Annie…Henri be crying…" he informed his wife, when he didn't get a kick or wasn't poked from under the covers or warned to go pick him up Jean-Luc frowned as he turned around and found that his wife wasn't there, suddenly waking up he remembered why she wasn't there and slowly stood to tend to his new son, "Dis gonna be hard…" he whispered as he stretched his back and walked across the room to the crib that stood in a corner, Tante and Henri hadn't finished fixing up the baby's room and so the little boy was sharing his father's at the moment.

"What's wit all da crying petite?" Jean-Luc asked as he looked within the crib, Remy continued to cry as his answer, "Alright, alright…calm down I was just askin'…" Jean-Luc smirked as he leaned down and picked the boy up. "Well ya don' need ta be changed don' tell me ya hungry again…" he sighed as he looked at the clock, "Three in da morning…" Jean-Luc laughed softly, "Hehe tink dis be funny eh?" he sighed as he rested his whimpering son against his shoulder and headed downstairs, "Alright come on let's go fo a little walk…" he breathed, heading for the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, Jean-Luc then headed for the living room sitting in the recliner he sat Remy on his lap, leaning him against his chest and patted him on the belly watching as Remy looked around the room and chewed on his hands.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he pulled the baby up and sat him between his side and right arm, "Ey ya can't eat ya hands…" he told the little boy who looked up at him, "What ya gonna use ta pick locks wit, ya feet?" he asked, gently pulling the boy's hands away from his mouth, "Ya know wit these hands ya can swipe da finest jewels in da world?" he grinned and looked around, "Ya know dat's how I met ya maman…" he whispered leaning to the right and taking a picture frame from the small table beside the chair, showing Remy a picture of Annie. "She and I were ta steal da same jewel…" he announced proudly with a smirk, "We fought ovah it like proper thieves would, I let her win of course, heh no way I get back home to mon père and tell him dat I got mon derrière kicked by a girl…" he chuckled.

He put the picture back down on the table, and hugged Remy close, "Oh she would have loved you…" he took a deep breath to hold back his tears, "Sorry but can't talk bout dis now petite…maybe when ya get older okay?" he sighed and kissed the baby on top of his head, then looked to the clock, "Oh mon dieu it be nearly four…tink you can get back to sleep?" he asked , "Let's try it eh…" he smirked as he picked him back up and turning off the lights, made his way back upstairs, gently placing the baby back in the crib Jean-Luc covered him with the blanket and kissed the top of his head, "Now go back to sleep…" he ordered giving the child a stern look and rubbing Remy's belly, Jean-Luc yawned as he slowly made his way back in his bed to try and get a few more hours sleep, hugging his wife's pillow Jean-Luc buried his head in it inhaling her scent, the moment he closed his eyes he passed out and dreamed.

XxX

Dreamland

Jean-Luc smirked at the naked woman leaning against him breathing a bit heavily, chuckling the man turned to the clock and groaned looking to his wife he grasped her around the waist and pulled her up to straddle his chest, leaning down she brushed her lips to his, "So what ya tink my precious jewel…tink we can call in sick today?" he asked nuzzling her neck, and caressing her thighs.

Annie laughed as she swatted at his arms, "Precious jewel hun?" she giggled resting her chin on his chest.

"Yes my-precious-jewel…" he repeated with a smirk, gazing at her blue eyes and running his hands through her long golden brown hair, "What?" he asked at the odd look on her face.

"Ya get dis jewel appraised yet?" she chuckled.

"Non…" he smirked wickedly as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled so she would be beneath him, running his left hand up her right leg, he began caressing her stomach.

"Ya not a bit curious on how much I be worth?" she asked leaning up and giving him a heated kiss.

"Non…" he breathed, "…this here Cajun wouldn't care if ya were a cheap piece o glass dat be worth a buck an a half…" he answered with a grin knowing of the beating he would soon get.

"A cheap piece of…why you…" she growled and pushed him off of her as she rolled and tried to get away from him, Jean-Luc quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, "Ya tink you can get away from a master thief?" he quipped pinning her to the bed, and kissing her passionately stopping her futile attempts to try and get away.

At that Annie laughed, "Master thief hun…thought I was da master thief?"

"Nuh-un…" Jean-Luc chuckled kissing her neck, eliciting a small moan from his wife's lips.

"What makes ya tink you be da master thief?" she asked curiously.

"I stole ya heart didn't I?" he answered giving her a kiss as he began to make love to his thieving little wife.

End of dreamland

XxX

Jean-Luc suddenly awoke and looked around in his room he blinked his eyes as he saw the crib, seeing that Remy was apparently awake and playing with his feet at the moment. Jean-Luc groaned as he scratched the back of his head and laid back down, the dream of him being with his wife still fresh on his mind, taking a deep breath he released a small cry and shook his head, "Ah merde…" he whispered, "How am I gonna get through dis…" he continued to rant and chuckled softly when he heard Remy babble, looking at the time which was closing in on seven in the morning, Jean-Luc sighed as he groggily got out of bed.

Putting on his robe he then peeked in the crib Remy gurgled excitedly as he spotted the man, "Mornin'…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he made a face at the smell coming out of the crib, "Mon dieu…P.U…" he chuckled waving his hand in the air, and lifted the boy in his arms, "Yeck…" he mumbled as he cleaned the boy up, "Tink ya need a bath petite…" he whispered. "Come on…" he smirked as he put him in his portable baby seat and carried him into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, Jean-Luc checked the water, stripped down and picked up Remy.

He chuckled as Remy giggled at the bubbles on his hands and on his father's chest trying to pop them with his palms. Rinsing them off Jean-Luc grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around the little boy, sitting him in his baby seat he kissed the top of his head.

He then began to dry himself off putting on his robe, Jean-Luc then brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror noticing the dark circles around his eyes, "Tink I need un café non?" he told the little boy who squealed in agreement, Jean-Luc smirked as he picked up the handle to the baby seat and carried it back to his room, picking up Remy he laid the boy on his bed, Remy looked around as he was still wrapped in the towel, while his father got dressed.

Pulling down a black t-shirt over his head, Jean-Luc smirked as Remy had managed to squirm the towel off him and was now sucking his toes, the man quirked an eye as he grabbed a change of clothes for the boy "Well at least ya not eatin ya hands…" he chuckled as he began dressing him, "Ya got dat look in ya eye, yes you do….ya gonna play tricks today, yes ya are…" he cooed tickling his sides, Remy squealed in delight as he waved his arms and kicked his legs, Jean-Luc chuckled as he snapped up the rest of the buttons and lifted the baby in the air and kissing his cheeks he sat the little boy on his hip, grabbing the soiled pajamas and the wet fluffy towel and stopping at the bathroom to throw them in the hamper, Jean-Luc then made his way downstairs where he heard Tante humming as she prepared breakfast.

Tante turned around as she heard a small creak in the hall meaning that someone was coming down the steps, she smiled when her eyes recognized her little angel, "Dere he is my little darlin'…" she cooed Remy giggled and bounced on his father's hip in excitement knowing that this lady always gave him something to eat, "Oh he's hungry…yes he's hungry…" she smiled and took the baby from Jean-Luc's arms kissing his cheeks she sat him in his high chair, and buckled him in.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he poured himself some coffee and glanced at the morning paper, lifting his eyes he couldn't help but laugh as Remy waved his arms and bounced in the chair as Tante sat down with a bowl and the moment he saw the spoon full of creamed mush Remy's eyes grew ten times their size.

"He gon' be mischievous today I know it…" he smirked sipping his coffee.

Tante laughed softly, "Den you gon' be spending da day wit Henri…" she answered placing a kiss on Remy's forehead, "Can't wait ta see what he does til he comes crawlin' ta ol' Tante wantin ta know how ta change a diaper…"

Several minutes later Henri groggily made his way downstairs, a small smile on his lips as he placed his hand on top of Remy's head giving it a few good pats, sitting beside the baby he sighed as he began to eat after a few moments, Remy who was still sitting in his high chair began to fuss as he watched the adults eating their breakfast, his bottom lip began to quiver as he started to cry, everyone turned to the baby and chuckled.

Henri grasped his fisted hand and shook it, "Ey what ya crying fo?" he asked, Remy only cried louder as a reply, "Alright, alright jeesh…don' have ta get angry…" he laughed as he took off the small table and unbuckled the boy picking him up he sat him in his lap and began bouncing him on his knee. Remy stopped crying and tilted his head back looking at Henri as he chewed his eggs. "Tink he don' like being stuck in tiny places…" he smirked.

"Don' like sittin' in one place too long…" Jean-Luc grinned. "Oh he gonna be fun ta handle when he learns ta walk."

"Heh no kiddin'…" Henri laughed.

Good, bad, sucks?


	2. Chapter 2 A Master Thief?

Chapter 2 A master thief?

A few days later Remy was wailing, Jean-Luc winced at how loud he could cry as he rocked him in his arms and tried to calm him even Tante couldn't get him to quiet down, suddenly becoming a bit worried she called Alex.

When he arrived he tried to listen to the boy's heart and lungs but found it a bit difficult as he continued to cry, "We need ta calm dis one down first…mon dieu he got powerful lungs…" Alex chuckled.

"Dat he does…" Jean-Luc sighed, then had an idea and looked to Alex, "Dat ting work under water?" he asked.

Alex looked at him confused as Jean-Luc led the man in the bathroom, Jean-Luc stripped down Remy and was filling the sink with lukewarm water he poured a little liquid soap in the water Remy continued to cry until he was placed in the water, where he looked around at the bubbles and whimpered a bit watching as Jean-Luc splashed the water. "Bettah hurry…by da look on his face I don' tink dis gonna last long…" he smirked.

"Well dat's bettah isn't it?" Alex chirped at the sudden silence and placed the end of the stethoscope on the baby's chest so he could listen to his heart and lungs.

After a few minutes Remy began crying again, Alex sighed as he watched Jean-Luc wrap him in a towel, "Tink he has a little colic…he should be alright…" he answered rubbing the baby's back. "I'll go tell Mattie…" he smirked.

"Merci Alex…" Jean-Luc spoke up as he dressed Remy again and headed downstairs, Tante gently took the baby from his arms and sat in the recliner with a warm bottle, as he drank its contents he looked and listened to Tante as she sang him a tune.

XxXxX

A few months later Jean-Luc was sitting on the floor leaning against the antique sofa bed, papers strewn about reading what was in his hands not noticing four men watching him at the office entrance, "Jean-Luc?" one of them spoke up, "Why ya sittin on da floor?" he asked.

Jean-Luc looked up and chuckled as he leaned down and looked under the sofa, Remy had crawled under it and was apparently staying out of reach from his father at the moment as he looked around and chewed on a plush toy, Jean-Luc had laid a blanket under the sofa and was waiting until Remy crawled on it so he could pull him out, "Oh Remy be misbehaving…" he smirked as he reached for a file and opened it reading it's contents.

The thieves snickered two of them kneeled down to look under the sofa while the other two laid down on their stomachs and snorted, all five men looked up when they heard a chuckle, "My, my only eight months old and look he already got ya'll crawling on ya hands an knees…" Tante quipped as she looked to Jean-Luc, "You telling me ya didn't get that little one out from under dere yet?"

"Nope…" Jean-Luc smirked as he peeked back under the couch, Remy didn't seem to want to budge he was content at the moment to stay where he was. Jean-Luc shook his head and looking through another folder he scribbled down a few notes on a piece of paper and handed the folder to one of the men, who chuckled when Remy began babbling and giggled. Jean-Luc looked down, "What ya doin'?" he asked.

Remy simply giggled and chewed on his stuffed toy.

XxXxX

That night Jean-Luc sighed as he was beginning to get a migraine since Mattie had been called out to an emergency a few houses down the street, Jean-Luc didn't have anyone to look after Remy and so had moved the meeting to his house. He leaned back in his chair trying to calm his little boy while the other elders argued.

Henri couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his father's face. "Can you believe dis?" Jean-Luc asked Remy and sighed as he looked to the dozen men and women in the room, "Alright, alright al-right…" he called out getting their attention, "…mon dieu no need ta shout if ya'll hadn't noticed dis be a small room…" Jean-Luc sighed as he looked to Remy who began to fuss a little, "Dey make more noise den you do…" he quipped sitting the boy in his lap and bouncing him on his knee.

"Alright bottom line we might have a few leads to Annie's murder…" one of the leaders spoke up, "We still be looking into it…"

Jean-Luc quirked an eye, "Still loo…Ah Lord…" he sighed closing his eyes for a moment, "It's already been two months…" he spoke calmly leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on a small cabinet beside his desk. Turning Remy to lie on his stomach Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around the baby who lifted his head and looked around at the different voices he heard.

Jean-Luc patted his back and watched as Remy lowered his head to his chest and listened to his heart beat. "With all due respect Jean-Luc does the child need to be here?" another elder asked.

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and smirked, "Yes he does da boy doesn't go to sleep for another three hours…" he answered sipping his wine, "Besides ya'll make so much noise ya can't expect da petite ta sleep through all dat racket …" he chuckled as Remy gurgled in reply and played with his father's shirt, Jean-Luc looked down, "Ya not gonna start eatin' my shirt again are ya?" he asked laying a soft kiss on top of the boy's head.

Henri chuckled as he pulled out Remy's bag and took out a few things standing up he laid a small teddy bear beside Remy and stuck a pacifier in his mouth, "Where's Mattie?" the same elder asked.

"Three houses down Mrs. Jacob went inta labor and Tante be da midwife, ya can go try and drag her back here though I wouldn't recommend it homme…" Jean-Luc smirked as the men chuckled. "Don't know why ya be complainin' da chile stayed quiet the entire time ya be here," he sighed as he urged the meeting to continue.

That night after rocking Remy to sleep and feeding him a bottle, Jean-Luc put him into his crib. Turning on a night light Jean-Luc silently left the boy's room and closed the door.

He grinned when he met Mattie at the door, "So who won da pool?" he asked taking her coat.

"No one, she gave birth to twins so it doesn't count…" she smiled, "Two girls…" she continued. "And how'sour little angel?"

"Amazingly he behaved himself…" Jean-Luc chuckled.

"Ah and I miss it…mon dieu how come dat boy always gets mischievous when I'm around…I'd love ta see him be sweet for once…" she sighed.

XxXxX

A month later in Jean-Luc's office, Henri sighed as he sat in a chair, he smirked when he heard Remy babbling in a corner glancing over at his little brother as he played with a few toys and crawled on a blanket. Looking back to what he was doing Henri marked down a few weak spots from the schematics he was studying then frowned a bit when Remy was actually quiet, looking up his eyes widened as he noticed Remy crawl to the sofa and grasping the sides he lifted himself up, "Père…" he whispered.

"Hold on a minute…" Jean-Luc sighed as he was sitting at his desk pouring over a mountain of papers and wrote down something in a folder.

"Père…" Henri spoke again and threw a pillow at him.

"What?" Jean-Luc sighed as he carefully took the pillow off his desk and threw it back at his eldest son.

"Remy…" he pointed to the little boy as he held himself up on the sofa.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he quickly stood and kneeled down on the ground, "Come 'ere Remy…" he grinned, Remy looked to his father as he had called his name, "Come on…" he continued to coax waving his hands forward, Remy giggled and bounced around as he turned to Jean-Luc the moment he released the sofa though he fell to the floor, now excited he crawled to his father who laughed and lifted him up, "Ya almost walked…" he cheered kissing him on the cheek and twirling him around. Then putting him on his feet he led him to Henri who chuckled and lifted him in his chair tickling him mercilessly.

XxXxX

A few days later Henri had decided to take his brother for a walk carrying him downstairs after his nap and from being changed, Remy whimpered and complained as he was still teething, Henri sighed as he headed to the fridge and took out a cold teething ring, putting it in Remy's hands he watched as the little boy put it in his mouth and began chewing on it, "Dat better?" he asked, Henri chuckled as he then grabbed a backpack and headed outside. Walking down the street to a nearby park Henri sat down on a bench, sitting Remy beside him, Remy looked around at all the trees and people walking around he suddenly winced and began crying as the clouds floated away revealing the sun, Henri frowned and looked down, "Ah merde…" he sighed as he looked through his bag, finding a hat he placed it on Remy's head. "Dere dat better?" he asked running his index finger on the baby's cheek.

"Oh what an adorable little baby…" he heard and looked forward at the three women who began to coo at Remy. "Is he your son?" the red head asked.

"Eh non…he be mon petit frère…" he chuckled as Remy seemed to get excited at the new people before him.

The pretty little brunette kneeled down and grasped the baby's hands, "Oh you a cute one aren't you what's your name?" she asked. The red head and the blonde were about to do the same until they noticed that something wasn't right with the child and telling their friend that they should leave right now. The brunette looked up, "Why?"

"Mercy come on…" the red head pressed not liking the look in Henri's eyes since he knew why they were so intent on leaving. Henri rolled his eyes at the pathetic excuse of human beings before him.

"Look if ya don't like mutants dat's your problem, I think he's cute…yes you are…yes you are…you want to leave go ahead…" Mercy answered simply as she gently shook the baby's hands. She then looked to Henri, "What's his name?"

Henri looked at her and chuckled, "Remy…"

"Well hello Remy…I'm Mercy…" she cooed glaring at her friends as they walked away, "Sorry about them…" she apologized.

"It's alright…" Henri smirked, "Some people…" he sighed shaking his head in disgust, then looked to Remy as he began to cry, "What ya crying bout now?" he chuckled as he sat him in his lap then looked at his watch. "Who'd a thought you being hungry again…" he smirked and looked around spotting a tree Henri stood and grabbed his backpack.

"Oh you're not leaving are you?" Mercy pouted.

"Non…need some shade, his eyes are a bit sensitive to da light…name's Henri by da way…" he chuckled as he led the way towards the tree and sat down, Mercy followed and sat beside him.

Henri smirked as he took out a thermos which held a warm bottle of formula and proceeded to feed his little brother, he frowned when he received a call and looked around then chuckled as he looked to Mercy, "Oh ya sure…had ta call when my hands are full…Eh could ya maybe answer dat fo me?" he asked with a grin. "Da moment I take dis bottle out of his mouth he'll start complainin', fussin' and screamin'" he chuckled.

Mercy laughed as she took his cell from his belt and answered, "'ello?"

A long pause could be heard, "Who is dis?" the man on the other end demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry hold on…" Mercy laughed as she placed the phone to Henri's ear.

"'ello?" Henri smirked.

"Who da hell was dat…nevah mind where's Remy, where are you…"

"Pè…père calm down he's in my arms an being fed we be in da park a few minutes from home, told ya I was goin' out wit him calm down…" Henri sighed, after assuring his father that everything was alright Henri smirked when he hung up his cell and patted Remy on the back.

"I take it ya père be very protective?" Mercy asked leaning against the tree.

"Extremely…we be havin a shitty year…" he whispered holding onto Remy tightly and kissing the side of his head.

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah…" Henri sighed and closed his eyes for a moment resting his chin on top of Remy's head as he babbled away and played with his brother's sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Mercy asked seeing how sad Henri seemed at the moment.

"I'll be fine…could we maybe change da subject?" he asked with a tiny smile.

"Yeah sure…" she grinned.

After talking for a few hours Henri lost track of time, glancing at his watch he winced, "Whoa…Tante gonna be mad at me…" he smirked, "Need ta get this little one home…" he chuckled seeing how tired Remy was at the moment as he shouldered his backpack.

Mercy quickly stood, "Hey um am I gonna see you again…I mean…eh…"

Henri chuckled as he walked up to her and took out a pen, "Here's my cell number…" he whispered writing his number in her palm. "Call me later?"

"Absolutely…" she grinned and watched as he walked away.

The moment he arrived home he began his little search to find his father, entering the kitchen he snorted as his father was leaning against the counter drinking a glass of wine, "Told ya he be alright…jus went fo a little air…" Henri smirked as he placed his brother in his father's awaiting arms in doing so he smiled at the relieved look on Jean-Luc's face as he sat at the table and held Remy close to his chest. Remy giggled as he grasped his father's cheeks and began to squeal in delight. "Ya do know I ain't gonna let no one hurt him right, I have been well trained remember?"

"So was ya mère…" he answered then shook his head and took a breath, "Sorry…I'm just not ready ta back off on da overprotection yet…" Jean-Luc sighed as he kissed Remy's cheek.

"It's been three months père…" Henri whispered bowing his head a bit.

"Not yet not until da one dat killed ya mère be found…" Jean-Luc frowned then stood up and headed upstairs to put Remy to bed.

XxXxX

A month had passed and Henri couldn't help but chuckle as he silently entered his house with a brunette on his arm, "Shhh…" Henri smirked as he tried to keep Mercy quiet he held his breath when Mattie left her kitchen to see what all the racket was about, a small smile was on her lips as she spotted the woman behind Henri.

"Henri Paul LeBeau who be dat pretty little thing on your arm?" she asked quirking an eye and trying to hide a wicked smile.

"Eh…dis is Mercy Beaulieu…" he answered then turned to Mercy, "Dis be Tante Mattie…she pretty much cares for everyone on da street…" he chuckled.

"It's a pleasure ta meet you…" Mercy grinned as she took a few steps forward, Tante chuckled and eyed her over, Mercy quirked an eye at the gesture.

"Well now I see what ya be braggin about…" she smirked seeing Henri blush a little, "It's a pleasure as well chère…Hmmm…" Tante smiled as she looked to Henri, "…now don't ya mess dis one up Henri she be a keeper…" she grinned, Merci couldn't help but laugh at how Henri lowered his head in embarrassment,

"Oh my look at dat blush…" Tante continued,

"Tante …" Henri frowned a bit silently telling her to please keep quiet.

"Oh come now Henri it's not like I be tellin' this pretty little one about how…"

"Wait…wait…before ya start with ya little stories on how I grew up being sick and getting rashes and all…." Henri sighed as he stepped forward and kissed Mattie on the cheek, then turned to Mercy and did the same, "Alright now chères…" he gestured for them to continue talking, "While ya discussin dat…I'm gonna go hang myself now…"

"Oh stop it we jus playin'…an don' ya start talkin' bout death in dis house…" she scolded.

"Sorry Tante…" Henri bowed his head a moment then looked back up.

"Ya père be in his office…" Mattie smiled and shooed them away.

Mercy chuckled as Henri led her in the hall, "Okay I really like her…" she quipped. "Did she lose someone dear to her?" she asked.

"We all did ma mère passed 'bout four months ago…"

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Mercy whispered laying a hand on his arm.

Henri waved off her sympathy, "Père took it really hard, if it hadn't been for Remy…" he broke off his train of thought there, "Anyway…Everyone likes Tante just don't get her angry…" he laughed.

"How do you get her angry?"

"Try hurting her babies or telling her off…guarantee ya'll regret it da moment ya do…" he smirked as he peeked in his father's office.

"Speaking of babies…where's Remy?" Mercy grinned.

Henri chuckled as he nodded towards the room, Mercy peeked in and smiled Jean-Luc was sitting on one of the sofas with Remy tucked between his left arm and side, telling him a little story about a troll, a bridge and a thief, Remy always liked hearing about the thief, he smiled and giggled when Jean-Luc tickled under the boy's chin. "Whatcha laughin' at I didn't get to da good part yet…" Jean-Luc smirked then noticed movement at the door, looking up he quirked an eye as he watched Henri slowly enter. Eyeing him over Jean-Luc sighed, "What happened?" he asked with a small smile as he patted Remy's left leg.

"Nothin…" Henri answered plainly.

"Right…ya got dat look in ya eye…"

"Nothin happened I just wanted ya ta meet someone…" he smirked leaning against the doorframe.

"Well bring dat someone in here…" Jean-Luc chuckled then leaned down to Remy. "Tink ya frère got a few screws loose…" he smirked lifting the baby to his chest, and laughed when he heard Henri drawl out 'I heard dat...' Jean-Luc chuckled as he stood up with Remy still in his arms. His eyes widened a bit when his eldest son pulled on an arm and led a woman in the room, "Oh so you must be da reason why Henri keeps getting distracted?" he chuckled.

"If he does I apologize right now…" Mercy grinned.

"Oh ha ha…Père dis be Mercy Beaulieu…Mercy dis Jean-Luc LeBeau…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" she smiled shaking his hand.

"Likewise chère…" Jean-Luc smirked when Remy squealed and began babbling.

"Hi Remy…" she cooed grasping his hands and shaking them.

Jean-Luc chuckled at the sight Remy leaned forward and began babbling reaching out for Mercy's hair, "Ey don' ya star misbehavin'…" he grinned as he lifted Remy in the air and rested him against his shoulder, "What say we move dis little visit in da livin' room…" Jean-Luc smirked as he followed Henri and Mercy out of his office.

After settling down in the living room, Jean-Luc placed Remy on a blanket on the floor in the middle of the room, as he, Tante, Henri and Mercy laughed and talked. An hour had passed and Henri was now sitting on the floor playing with Remy, Tante was sitting comfortably doing a little knitting as she listened to the conversation, Mercy looked at the pictures adorning the walls and tables, one caught her eye as it sat on the table beside her, Jean-Luc smirked as he watched her wondering if she was going to ask whom the woman in the picture was.

A small smile was on her lips as she turned to the sudden silence in the room, locking eyes with Jean-Luc she quickly looked down, "Her name was Annie…she be Henri's mère…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Oh non…it's alright…" he assured.

Mercy suddenly frowned, "Wait…just Henri's what about Remy?"

Jean-Luc chuckled, "Oh Remy be adopted…I found im two days aftah Annie died…"

"Found him?"

Jean-Luc slowly nodded, "Apparently some people don' like givin' birth to a mutant…and keepin' it…" he sighed.

Immediately understanding what he meant, Mercy's jaw dropped, "Okay I don't think I want to hear the rest of this story…I might try and track down the parents and kick some sense in them…" she informed the LeBeau clan who began laughing. "Mon dieu…he's just a baby…" she frowned looking at the ten month old who was crawling away from Henri at the moment, Henri grinned as he flipped him on his back and pulled him back making the little onyx eyes mutant giggle with glee.

"Oh come now all of ya calm down…Remy be in a good home now…" Tante smirked, "Besides he keeps those two on their toes…" she chuckled.

Remy yawned and began rubbing at his eyes, beginning to whimper a little Jean-Luc looked at the clock and smirked as he stood and headed for the kitchen, while Tante put away her knitting, "Mon dieu…hungry again?" she cooed, Henri chuckled as he picked up his little brother and handed him to Tante, who began rocking him and hummed him a little tune, a few moments later Jean-Luc arrived with a bottle and handed it to Tante.

Remy's eyes seemed to grow double their size as he saw the bottle immediately reaching out for it.

After being fed Jean-Luc held his baby boy in his arms and walked upstairs to change him, Remy looked around and began to babble, "Well ya one ta talk…what ya sayin' anyway?" he asked his little boy who giggled as he placed him on the changing table, "Ya like Mercy?" he asked as he opened the snaps on the pants and took off the soiled diaper then proceeded in cleaning him up, Remy only babbled and chewed on his fingers as an answer, Jean-Luc frowned a bit as he looked at the little tyke with a mock glare snapping up the buttons, Jean-Luc smirked. "Thought I told ya not ta chew on ya fingers…" he chuckled lifting Remy in the air then lowered him until their eyes met and blew raspberries on his cheeks making the little boy giggle.

XxXxX

Several months later Remy was now 17 months old and sitting in a wagon with his 19 month old cousin Lapin they looked around curiously as they were being pulled by Jean-Luc and Jacques, "Ech…I be dyin' for un café…" Jacques whined as he looked behind them to check on the boys.

"Yeah no kiddin'…" Jean-Luc yawned as he stopped the wagon beside the entrance of their favorite coffee shop, "Alright treat time…" he smirked as he lifted Remy in his arms, while Jacques held Lapin.

Entering the coffee shop, Jean-Luc watched as Remy's eyes grew big as he spotted all the treats imprisoned behind the glass in front of him, "Mon Dieu…look at dose eyes…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he kissed his son on the cheek as he made his way to the counter, "Alright let ya père guess…hmmm something chocolate right?" he chuckled.

After spending the day with the boys, both fathers were in a word exhausted. Who knew chasing around two hyperactive little boys in the park was so tiring.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he held his son against his shoulder entering the house he made his way upstairs, Remy was already half asleep, but since he was extremely dirty Jean-Luc wanted to give him a bath first before laying him down for a much deserved nap and knowing he wouldn't be able to wash him without complaint. Jean-Luc snorted when he looked in the mirror, "Mon dieu…how'd ya manage dat?" he asked himself he was as dirty as Remy was. "Well no use fighting it petite…you an me need ta take a bath…" he sighed as he filled the tub with water and poured in some liquid soap.

Now stripped down Remy whined and cried out since he wanted to sleep at the moment, Jean-Luc chuckled when he picked him up and held his son to his chest kissing his temple, quieting down the little tyke. Leaning back in the tub Jean-Luc watched as his son slept on his chest while he washed him.

Jean-Luc rubbed the boy's back as he slowly closed his eyes a smirk crossed his lips, "Hn…ya know ya actually tired me out petite an ya not even two years old yet…I wonder…" he chuckled, "What ya gonna be like when ya older?" he asked the sleeping LeBeau and looking down Jean-Luc brushed his hand on the boy's cheek and kissed the top of his head a grin crossed his lips as he thought of his little one becoming a master thief.


	3. Chapter 3 A Truce

Chapter 3 A Truce

The months passed by and Remy was a happy little boy now at two years old, nearing three, he and Lapin were lying in a playpen fast asleep, Lapin suddenly woke up and looking over at Remy he frowned and grabbed his cousin's blanket jerking it out of Remy's hold waking the little onyx eyed boy, Remy frowned and looked around his eyes narrowed a bit as he watched his red haired cousin cuddle up with the blanket, his blanket…Lapin was about to fall asleep again that is until Remy began screeching, nobody took his blanket without hearing him complain about it first.

Jacques and Jean-Luc were in the office beside the living room handing out several folders to the men within the room, as they explained the details everyone became quiet when they heard the screeching in the other room. Jacques and Jean-Luc quickly rushed into the room, the two little boy's were sitting in the playpen crying their little hearts out each had a hand on the blanket, "Oh mon dieu…" Jean-Luc sighed while his brother in law laughed, "Already two years old and dey starting ta fight…" he smirked as he picked up Remy, Jacques snorted as he picked up his son Emil whom he had nicknamed Lapin.

Both fathers held their sons to try and quieten them down, Remy sniffled as he cuddled up to his father and slowly closed his eyes, a fellow thief entered the room, "Don' mean ta hurry ya Jean-Luc but we don have much time…" the man chuckled at the sight.

"Alright…" Jean-Luc smirked as he walked back into his office, Jacques couldn't help but continue laughing while holding a pouting Lapin as he followed his brother in law.

XxXxX

A few days later Remy giggled as he ran in the hall Jean-Luc chasing after him, "Ey get back here…" he laughed tickling his sides as he pinned his son on the floor, standing he lifted his little boy in the air and hugged him close to his chest, kissing his cheek, "Ya dare hide from me petite?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"Oui…again…" Remy giggled as he tried to get away.

"Again…I don' tink so…" Jean-Luc smirked holding him tightly as he rested his chin on Remy's shoulder, "Oooh I love ya…" he breathed giving him a tight hug. Then leaned back, "Ya love ya papa?" he asked.

"Oui…" Remy whispered and wrapped his arms around his father's neck and slowly closed his eyes.

"Tink it's time fo ya nap…" Jean-Luc smirked.

And for once the little two year old soon to be three wasn't about to start protesting, his eyes snapped open thought when he looked to the kitchen hearing a soft hum, "Bec…" he whispered pointing at the kitchen and rubbing a tiny fist at his eyes, Jean-Luc chuckled as he walked in the kitchen in search of Tante, Remy reached out to the old woman and repeated what he desperately wanted from her. "Bec…"

Tante couldn't help but laugh, "Oh mon ange wants a kiss from his Tante, den get ovah here chile Tante got a lot of kisses for 'im…" she chuckled as she grasped his cheeks and kissed each one then placed a small one on his forehead then seeing him pucker up she kissed his lips. "MWA…oooh I love ya mon ange…" she smiled.

"Love Tante…" Remy yawned.

Tante smiled when a chuckling Jean-Luc turned and headed upstairs, following them in the hall she sighed as Remy looked at the picture on the wall which was of Annie, running his small hand on it he looked to his father to get his attention. "Maman?" he whispered looking at the picture again which was the same one beside his bed.

Jean-Luc smiled as he nodded his head and kissed his son, "Dat she is…she would have loved ya very much petite…she da one who led me to ya…" he smirked and kissed Remy again then continued on upstairs to put him to bed. Jean-Luc pulled back the covers and watched as Remy sat in the middle of the bed. Jean-Luc tucked him in and snorted at the look on his face, "Let me guess ya want a story right?" he asked and chuckled when Remy nodded drowsily, lying down beside him Jean-Luc waited until Remy made himself comfortable and began to tell him about how a handsome master thief met a beautiful princess.

XxXxX

A few months later the LeBeau's were now in the Alps on a little vacation, staying at a sky resort, Jacques and his wife Janelle were wrestling with Lapin as they were dressing him up to go outside, Henri was tying up his boots while Mercy whom he had been dating for well over a year was sitting in a chair laughing at Jacques and Janelle as Lapin stood and was about to run away, Jacques frowned as he snatched him up and sat him on his lap, "Ey…five minutes Lapin, den we go outside…ya wanna turn into a popsicle?" he asked.

"Oui…" Lapin giggled as he kicked his feet.

"OUI…What ya mean oui?" Jacques protested as he tickled his little boy.

Jean-Luc smirked as he had just finished putting on his coat when Henri had fallen on the floor and began laughing his head off, Jean-Luc quickly turned to see Remy who now had a frown on his face as he wobbled forward, Tante had made sure that Remy wouldn't be cold so she had bundled him up to the extreme. Now Remy looked like a penguin with a scarf, mittens and a hat. The only one not finding this funny was Remy, "Alright alright everyone quit laughing…" Jean-Luc grinned as he kneeled down trying very hard to hold in his laughter, "Come 'ere petite…" he chuckled and snorted when Remy wobbled up to him.

Still hearing the laughter Remy plopped down to the floor and began to whimper, "Oh don' cry Remy…" Jean-Luc chuckled as he walked to him and picking him up hugged him tightly, "Come on let's go play outside alright, we still got a little time before da horses get here fo da sleigh ride…" At that Remy cheered up a bit.

As they were outside Remy watched as Jean-Luc began rolling some snow in his hand making a huge ball he then stacked another over the ball then another, sticking a few little rocks on the top of the snowball making a Remy sized little snowman, Jean-Luc chuckled as he looked to Remy whom had a huge smile on his face, he quickly looked behind him when he heard bells jingling. "Ohh horsy…horsy…" Remy giggled clapping his mitten covered hands together Jean-Luc smirked as he picked him up.

A few minutes later Remy was being held up by his father as he patted the horse's neck, "Pwetty horsy…" he giggled and jumped when the horses snorted, Jean-Luc chuckled as he walked behind the sled and got on sitting beside his sister Janelle who held a hyper little Lapin in her lap and draped the blanket on the boys. Henri sat with Mercy an arm around her shoulders, while Tante sat beside Jacques. Remy looked around at the other people sitting in the other seats and began giggling when the sleigh moved a little.

After the sleigh ride Jean-Luc was walking with Jacques and Henri in the snow smoking a few cigars, Remy and Lapin were walking ahead of them kicking at the snow. Jean-Luc smirked as he quickly made a snowball and threw it at his son hitting him on the rear end, Remy squeaked and turned around looking down wondering what had hit him, "What's da matter petite?" Jean-Luc asked.

Remy turned in a circle then continued to walk, Jacques bent down and made a snowball as Jean-Luc did the same, and on the count of three the two threw the snowballs hitting their sons on the rear. Henri couldn't help but bark a laugh as the two little boys turned around looking at the ground, seeing this from the window Mercy and Janelle both quirked an eye and quickly put on their coats heading outside, "Remy…Lapin…come ere…" they called out, the boys did as they were told and walked over to the women. As the men approached the women they quickly froze at the wicked smiles on their faces.

"Uh oh dis can't be good Jean-Luc…" Jacques slowly started to back off as did Jean-Luc.

"Eh Henri ya got a handle on dat woman of yours?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Are ya out of ya mind père…" Henri smirked as he followed his father.

Before it was too late and the men were out of range, Mercy and Janelle started their little assault and threw the snowballs they had hidden behind their backs at the men who quickly dodged and ran away.

All the while Remy and Lapin giggled and clapped happily.

That night as the little family slept soundly in their rooms, Jean-Luc ran his fingers through a sleeping Remy's hair as he lifted the covers on him and laid down beside his son, Remy immediately cuddled up to him. Jean-Luc had a small frown on his face as he was now deep in thought, it had been nearly two years since his wife's murder and they still hadn't found the person who had killed her, the only thing they had to go on was a peculiar looking knife that they had found underneath his wife. Annie had fought back apparently and had taken the knife a few moments before her husband arrived. Looking to his son again Jean-Luc smirked they would be heading home in a few days and figured he'd let the past dwell for the moment, laying a soft kiss on Remy's cheek and hugging him tightly Jean-Luc closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

XxXxX

A month later, Henri sighed as he entered the LeBeau house he chuckled as he heard the pitter patter of little feet and so quickly hid in the living room, seeing Remy pass by he smirked as he sneaked up behind his brother and scooped him up in his arms, Remy jumped then giggled as he was now upside down and was being led into the kitchen.

"What ya runnin' around da house for…ya misbehaving again?" Henri asked with a chuckle.

"Non…fly…" Remy giggled waving his arms.

"Ya wanna fly…alright…" He grinned as he lifted the three year old in his arms turning in circles.

"Ey if he throws up you cleaning it…" Jean-Luc informed, as he made his way to the fridge and poured himself a glass of juice then tweaking Remy's nose and returned into his office.

An hour later as Jean-Luc was now speaking to several of his men he looked in the hall where Remy was lying on the floor drawing in a coloring book. "Dey be a bit impatient at da moment dey don't tink dis be a good idea…" one of them spoke, "Dey won't stay dere for long…" he continued.

Jean-Luc nodded looking at the clock on his desk, "Alright, alright gimme ten minutes…" he ordered and headed into the hall with a small smile. "Alright time fo ya nap…" Jean-Luc informed walking to his son whom was still lying on the floor. Remy's eyes grew wide at the sound of his not so favorite word and so the little three-year-old quickly stood up. Seeing that Remy was about to run the master thief quickly scooped him up in his arms and headed upstairs.

"Non…no nap…" Remy protested as he tried to get free from his father's hold as he climbed up the stairs.

"Yes nap…" Jean-Luc smirked as he entered Remy's room and sat in the rocking chair laying his son to rest his head against his left shoulder.

"No nap…" Remy yawned as his breathing began to slow a bit, feeling a hand rub against his back mixed with the rocking of the chair little Remy LeBeau quickly found himself falling asleep and so closed his eyes and began sucking on his thumb.

"Oh alright you win my little thief…no nap…" Jean-Luc chuckled in a whisper at the sight as he kissed Remy's left cheek. "Love ya petite…" he whispered. Slowly standing Jean-Luc tucked Remy in his bed, placing a kiss on his forehead he sat on the bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes, gently running his thumb on the boy's cheek Jean-Luc took a breath and silently left the room.

Jean-Luc had a meeting with the elders, to talk about a possible truce with the Assassin guild knowing this would probably take a while, he so hated arguing with them.

XxXxX

A week later, Jean-Luc now faced Marius Boudreaux as they were discussing a truce amongst the guilds, after a few hours had passed, Marius called off his men he wanted to talk to the master thief alone, he sighed as he sat in a chair facing Jean-Luc. The Master thief quirked an eye and asked his men to wait in the hall the two guild leaders just looked at each other until the doors were closed and silence enveloped the room. Marius took a deep breath, "Ya ever find out who killed ya wife?" he asked, sipping his cup of wine. Jean-Luc slowly shook his head no, "You at least have a clue?" Marius asked.

"A weird lookin' knife…" Jean-Luc whispered trying to massage away a migraine.

Marius quirked an eye, "Weird wat ya mean weird?"

"Its curved at the edge, the blade has tiny saw like teeth scratched in it and the handle has three rubies at each side, remarkable craftsmanship…one of a kind…" Jean-Luc sighed not seeming to really care about the unique blade, not hearing anything from the assassin Jean-Luc glanced at Marius and frowned at the look on the man's face as he was deep in thought.

Marius looked to the thief with a sympathetic look, "Does the end of the handle have a 'K.G.' engraved on it?" Marius asked, Jean-Luc slowly sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at the Assassins Guild leader leaning his elbows on his knees, "In gold?" Marius continued.

"Ya bettah not be saying what I tink you saying?" Jean-Luc hissed.

"Keith Grey…" Marius frowned, "He went missing about da same time ya wife was murdered, he always carried dat stupid knife ya described wit him said it was a family heirloom…everyone in his family is named with those initials…"

"Tell me ya didn't send him?" Jean-Luc's eyes were now blazing.

"Non I didn't…I was about to release him from the Assassin's guild…he didn't have what it took ta be within our ranks, snobby arrogant little bastard…I figured since he disappeared that he'd just left thought not wanting ta face da trials…" Marius seethed.

"You mean that little shit came into my house and killed my Annie to prove himself to ya?" Jean-Luc growled.

"Maybe…" Marius sighed locking eyes with the thief, "Mon dieu…Dis be inexcusable…" he whispered and smirked when a thought popped up in his head, "Tell you what…" he grinned as Jean-Luc looked to the man and glared, "Since we be in a truce…and Keith havin' almost a three year head start…I'll help ya find the bastard…" he eyed the master thief before him and added, "All in good faith…no catch…" he whispered and extended his hand.

Jean-Luc thought about it for a moment as he stared at the man's hand then looked to Marius and nodded his head as he grasped his hand and shook it.

XxXxX

Fourteen months had passed and a four year old Remy was playing in the yard kicking a soccer ball around, Henri chuckled as he was washing his car, glancing over his shoulder whenever Remy ran passed him he'd spray him with the hose, Remy kicked the ball a bit hard and watched as it bounced against a tree and rolled down the driveway, Henri hearing a faint, "Come back here…" quickly turned around, his eyes widened as his little brother was running towards the street, Henri yelled out but Remy was focused on retrieving the ball. Running as fast as he could Henri was able to wrap his arms around the quick little four-year old and yank him back nearly missing getting hit by a passing car. "Jesus…" Henri breathed sitting on the ground and holding on to his brother for dear life, Remy frowned as he could feel Henri shaking, "Ya alright?" he asked.

Remy turned to look at him a bit annoyed and puzzled, "Oui…"

"Good…cause ya grounded…" Henri growled.

"What…nu-uh only papa can ground me an I done not'ing wrong…" Remy protested.

"Nothing wrong?" Henri turned his brother in his embrace so their eyes met, "Ya nearly got hit by dat car Remy…ya know not ta play so close to da damn road…" he yelled. Then suddenly pulled him into a hug, "Ya scared da hell out of me…" he whispered.

Remy didn't say anything as Henri stood up and placed him on his feet, "Get in dat house right now…" he ordered.

Remy narrowed his eyes, "But…"

"NOW…" Henri growled lifting his arm and pointing towards the front door.

Remy grumbled as he stomped his feet and entered the house mumbling to himself as he made his way to his room he noticed his father sitting in his office his hands holding his head up Remy frowned for a moment, as he slowly walked up to the door, his onyx colored eyes widened at what he heard… his father was crying softly, looking around a bit confused Remy slowly entered the room his hands at his chest, "Papa…" he whispered. Jean-Luc quickly looked up and wiped his tears, "Are ya hurting somewhere?" Remy asked.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he leaned down and picked up his son wrapping his arms around him in a big hug, "Ah ya papa's just tired is all…I'm alright now…" Jean-Luc smirked.

"Henri say I be grounded…" Remy pouted crossing his arms.

"He did…and why exactly did he say dat my little thief?" Jean-Luc asked amused.

"He weird…" Remy shrugged.

At that Jean-Luc barked a laugh, as he looked to the hall hearing the front door slam shut, "What did ya do now?" he asked Remy as he leaned back in his chair listening to his youngest son intently.

"He nearly got flattened chasin' a ball in the street…" Henri spoke up from the doorway.

Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes as he looked to his eldest son, "He chased after his ball in the street, had ta run as fast as I could ta get to him…I'm still fricken shaking…" he growled as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Remy…" Jean-Luc lifted the boy to sit on the desk as he looked him over.

"What I be alright…" Remy frowned.

"Remy ya know better dan dat…you could've been killed, mon dieu…" Jean-Luc shook his head with an unimpressed look on his face, breathing a small sigh of relief he pulled Remy to sit in his lap again and hugged him, "Ya only be four-years-old petite…" he whispered, "Don' want ta lose ya, it'd break my heart…" he breathed.

Remy frowned a bit and looked up at his father, "A heart can break?"

Jean-Luc looked down at his little boy, "Ahun…Mine got broken once, 'bout three and a half years ago…" he answered gently running his right hand through Remy's hair.

Remy's eyes widened, "It did…did it hurt?"

"Mhmm, I thought it would nevah heal…but den I found you and you da one dat fixed it…"

Remy frowned again as he thought for a moment, then looked at his father for half a second and launched himself on the man wrapping his arms around his neck, "I won't break ya heart papa, I promise…" Remy assured.

Jean-Luc couldn't help but chuckle at the child's innocence as he hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "Oh you a good boy…" Jean-Luc breathed rubbing Remy's back and leaning back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Am I still grounded?" Remy asked tilting his head back a small smile on his lips as Jean-Luc chuckled keeping his arms wrapped around the four year old.

"Yes…" Jean-Luc answered simply, and smirked when Remy began to whine.

XxXxX

A few days later Jean-Luc was sitting in the backyard of his home reading the morning paper keeping an eye on Remy and Lapin as they were playing in the grass wrestling with each other, a small chuckle escaped his lips as Lapin had yet again managed to pin Remy to the ground.

He looked up when Mattie stepped out with a fellow thief named Vincent behind him, Vincent sat beside Jean-Luc and seemed a bit agitated, Jean-Luc quirked an eye at the man waiting until he opened his mouth, "Marius sends word…he found Grey…" he whispered. Jean-Luc's eyes widened for half a second then he looked to the boys.

"When and where?" he asked.

"He says ta meet at midnight at Marshland road near the bridge…"

"I want a crew of seven with me…" he ordered the man who nodded and left the backyard to make the arrangements.

That night Jean-Luc was in his room getting ready Remy was lying on his bed playing with the pillows and hiding under the covers trying to make a fort of sorts, Jean-Luc glanced over his shoulder as he put on a black shirt and chuckled at his son who now had the comforter covering his head as he looked around the room, getting bored quickly he began wrestling with the blanket to try and free himself, "Papa…Remy be stuck…" he whined, walking over to the bed Jean-Luc laughed softly as he pulled on the blanket and snatched Remy throwing him over his shoulder, the four year old giggled as he was then dropped back onto the bed.

Jean-Luc chuckled as he plopped down beside him pulling the covers over himself hiding from his son, Remy began digging through the blankets, slowly lifting the blanket Remy peeked under the covers and found himself being snatched and pulled under, with an excited screech Remy laughed as he was being tickled, Jean-Luc laughed as he pulled the blanket away from their heads and settled the four year old beside him hugging him close, Remy always seemed to calm the eldest LeBeau when he had a lot on his mind, and at the moment Jean-Luc in deed had a lot on his mind, closing his eyes for a moment Jean-Luc enjoyed the peace he felt right now and took slow deep breaths.

Remy played with the silver chain around his father's neck as he listened to the man's heart beat, "Papa…" Remy whispered cuddling up to him.

"Hmmm?" Jean-Luc answered running his right hand in the boy's hair.

"How come ya gotta leave tonight?" Remy whispered.

"Cause I got a meeting…" Jean-Luc answered simply and quirked an eye, "Why ya ask dat?"

"Don' know feels weird…" Remy whispered.

"What feels weird?" Jean-Luc asked Remy only shrugged and leaned his forehead against his father's chest, "Remy ya know I sometimes have meetings late at night…dis be nothing new…" he answered leaning his son's head back to look at his eyes, "Don't tell me ya be worried…I'm not going alone…" he assured.

Remy frowned a bit as he thought about this, while Jean-Luc looked at the clock, "Alright…come on time fo bed…" he whispered shooing his son off the bed, Remy immediately began to whine and pout as he walked out of the room, with his father behind him, entering the boy's room, Jean-Luc turned on the light and hoisted his son on the bed, tucking him in, he then sat down beside him and told him a story after the story was told Jean-Luc leaned down and gave his son a kiss, "Bonne nuit…" he whispered and left the room.

A few hours later Tante silently made her way up the stairs to check on her little angel, slowly opening the door she peeked in and smiled as she entered, Remy was sleeping soundly, clutching his stuffed bear, "Sleep well my sweet…" she whispered kissing his cheek and laying a few pillows around the boy to make sure he wouldn't roll off not that he would...but just in case. She silently left the room and closed the door heading downstairs to finish cleaning up before getting ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Back Home

Chapter 4 Back home

"Henri ya get da feelin' something bad's gonna happen tonight?" Jean-Luc asked as he stared out the window.

"Non not really, jus feelin' a bit anxious is all…" Henri sighed as he looked at his father then at the car following them which carried four well trained thieves to protect their leader just in case something bad happened, they were to meet Marius and his Assassins at Marshland road near the bridge at midnight, "Père?" Henri whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What ya gonna do ta this bastard when we find im?" Henri asked cautiously.

Jean-Luc sighed as he thought for a moment, "Well aftah I slam my fist in his face a few times he'll be dragged in front of da elders and have ta face de guild…"

Henri snorted, "Dat it?"

"For now…" Jean-Luc whispered as he spotted Marius and his Assassins.

Jean-Luc's driver parked the car and stepping out he waited until the other thieves approached then opened Jean-Luc's door. Jean-Luc stood up straight and walked towards Marius.

Marius chuckled as he greeted the thief, "Ya know for a conniving little prick he got taste…he livin' da high life being pampered at classy five star hotels…Was at Paris, then the states then Europe…tryin' ta keep a low profile right…"

"Yeah we got dose locations too, Italy, Paris again then Australia…" Jean-Luc sighed.

"Right…well looks like we lucked out…da little shit is stayin at da Grand Palace on Canal Street either he forgettin we be here or he's just a plain idiot…"

"Well I'm hopin on da latter…" Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes.

"So how do ya want ta go at dis?" Marius sighed leaning against the car.

"Is he dere now or is he sight seeing?"

"I got two men dere now dey keepin' an eye on him…"

"Let's go say hello, shall we?"

"Lead on homme…" Marius smirked.

XxXxX

Arriving at the hotel the clerk at the desk frowned a bit as he spotted sixteen men enter the classy hotel, six headed for the stairs while four stayed in the hall, and six men made their way to the elevator. Shrugging the clerk continued typing away at the computer making reservations left and right.

Marius watched as Jean-Luc and Henri stayed deftly silent, while Vincent eyed the two Assassins beside him standing behind their leader. "I take it ya doing what ya can ta keep calm Jean-Luc?" Marius spoke up.

"You walk in ya house ta find ya wife bleeding ta death and not get ya vengeance for nearly four year…see how calm you can be…" Jean-Luc answered plainly not even bothering to look at the man.

"So ya gonna beat da livin' hell out of da man or jus gonna throw im out da window…see if he can fly?" Marius asked curiously.

"Depends on how I'm feelin' when I set eyes on im…" Jean-Luc smirked, "An he ain't gonna fly without a noose 'round his neck…" he answered stepping out of the elevator.

"Père…" Henri whispered pulling him back by the arm.

"I'm alright…he'll get what's due ta him…I ain't gonna do nothing rash…'xcept hit him once…dat's all I ask…" he whispered looking to his eldest son who slowly nodded, Jean-Luc then looked to Marius who gave a tiny little smile.

Marius nodded at his men who were to keep watch on Grey, they nodded back and kicked open the door to the little prick's room, Assassin's as well as Thieves entered the room, while Marius and Jean-Luc stayed in the hall hearing the man yell out in a panic while the four men whom rushed in the room surrounded him, "Ya ready?" Marius asked.

"Absolutely…" Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes as he entered the room.

The two guild leaders entered the room to find Grey surrounded and desperately looking for a way out, "Grey, where ya been?" Marius asked.

"M-Marius what are you doing here…what's goin' on?"

"Lose something homme…" Jean-Luc asked showing the man the knife.

"You know I've been looking everywhere for that…" Grey smiled nervously. "Where'd you find it?"

"Underneath ma femme's dead body…"

"So dat's where she hid it…" he snorted.

"Why'd ya do it?" Henri asked his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Grey began shuffling his feet, "Well I didn't mean to…I wanted to wait for LeBeau ovah dere but ah…she saw me and well an Assassin doesn't get seen you know…" Grey chuckled nervously.

Henri took a few steps back, "Easy Henri…" Jean-Luc warned. "Questions first, violence later…"

"Wait…Marius you betrayin' da 'ssassins now in helpin' dese thieves…how pathetic is that?"

"I ain't betrayin no one, we be in a truce…an by da way, a true 'ssassin don kill unless dere be a good reason for it, an killin' a woman in her own home is not a good reason…"

Grey snorted at Marius' answer, he then looked to Jean-Luc whom slowly approached, "Ya know dat woman of yours had a fire in her…the way she fought back, she hurt me too when she took da knife from me but not before I slit her throat…And yo reaction was priceless…'Annie non…'" he repeated trying to imitate Jean-Luc's voice. "…and da way…"

Jean-Luc's eyes were in a word filled with rage as he reared back and slammed his fist in the man's face successfully shutting him up as he flew off his feet to land hard on the floor. Vincent grabbed his leader holding him back, "No more…" Jean-Luc growled taking slow deep breaths in trying to calm down.

Henri was breathing heavily as he tried to control himself as well. As Grey stood up massaging his jaw protesting a bit he looked to Jean-Luc, "Ya know ya be pathetic LeBeau…" he chuckled, "I mean come on she been dead for what four years now, get ovah it…" Henri's eyes narrowed as he spun kicked hitting Grey in the head sending him crashing in a coffee table.

Grey lifted his head and looked at everyone in the room, "Ya do know you will pay fo what you did right?" Marius spoke up as he kneeled down locking eyes with the man.

"Ya gonna have ta catch me first…" Grey hissed.

"Hn no where you go we can't find ya…" Vincent warned.

"Dat a fact?" Grey asked getting to his knees the slowly stood and backed up against the windows.

"Face it Grey you be caught…" Marius narrowed his eyes and told his men to grab him.

Grey chuckled, "Not today…" he answered and crashed through the windows falling down from the 42nd floor, Jean-Luc and Marius rushed to the window only to see Grey disappear in a puff of smoke then reappear on the street.

"Son of a bitch…" Marius hissed.

"He be a mutant…" Jean-Luc growled, as he watched the man run across the street to get into a cab.

XxXxX

Now suddenly fearing death from both guilds as he knew they would hunt him down Grey tried to figure out what to do, since he always became extremely tired after using his powers he knew he wouldn't have much of a chance to disappear, he needed leverage, looking out the window he chuckled as an evil thought made its way into his head.

Telling the cab driver to turn around Grey took slow deep breaths as he tried to figure out how to go through with this little ploy in his head wanting to get through this without getting stabbed.

"Alright here's good stop…" Grey told the driver, "Wait here…This won't take long…"

The driver quirked an eye as he watched the man sneak towards the house, "Now what da hell he doin'?"

After watching for several minutes the cab driver spotted the man rush out of the house with a screaming little girl, the man was then tackled to the ground.

Grey figured he'd try breaking into Marius' house grabbing the man's four year old daughter he yanked her to his chest and as he rushed out of the house he didn't expect the little girl's brother to be in the house, Julien's eyes narrowed as he ran after Grey, tackling him to the ground trying to get him to release his death grip on his sister, Grey fought back as he stood up, "Ya not takin' ma petite soeur ya pervert…" he hissed as he  
rammed his elbow in the man's side. Grey dropped Bella and ran off in the night, Julien picked her up and held her tightly in his arms as he watched the man run towards a parked cab.

Seeing this the cab driver most definitely did not want to be part of a kidnapping and took off, leaving Grey without a mode of transportation.

Julien ran into the house and locked the door heading to the phone he dialed a number, Bella still crying in his arms.

XxXxX

Grey seeing that he had no other choice decided to try his luck at the Lebeau household he didn't want to die, not tonight anyway. After running for like ten minutes he climbed up the gate and quickly made his way to the front door kicking it open he hurried inside the LeBeau household, seeing Mattie on the stairs her eyes widened s she turned around Grey reached forward and pulled her down to fall several steps, he then rushed upstairs and searched the rooms. Opening a door an evil smirk crossed his lips as he quickly entered and since he was pressed for time he wrapped a blanket around the sleeping Remy and quickly left the house in a puff of smoke he successfully kidnapped the newest LeBeau in hopes to use the child as protection, and disappeared in the night.

"Non…oh non…" Tante cried as she crawled to the phone and called for help.

XxXxX

The thieves and Assassins were leaving the hotel at that moment Jean-Luc looked around trying to figure out what to do next his thoughts were broken when Marius answered his phone, "WHAT?" he yelled, "She alright?" he asked, "Non…take her to da safe house…wh…I DON' CARE JULIEN…JUS' DO IT…" he growled hanging up and looked to Jean-Luc. "Ya have a little one at home right?"

"What why?"

"Cause Grey jus tried ta take my Bella…" he hissed nearly breaking the phone in his hand.

Jean-Luc's eyes widened as he shook his head and quickly made his way to the cars, his fellow thieves and the Assassins followed the man, Marius sat beside Jean-Luc and frowned when the man's phone rang. Jean-Luc answered and his face immediately paled, "Calm down Tante…" Jean-Luc breathed then leaned forward getting the driver's attention, "Get me home now…" he hissed listening to the woman on the other line crying out in a panic.

"No way dis ain't happenin'…" Marius breathed as he could clearly hear the frantic woman on the other line.

Eight minutes later the cars screeched to a halt at the LeBeau residence, and Jean-Luc bolted out of the third car, Henri was the first inside.

When Jean-Luc entered his eyes widened when he spotted Mattie breathing heavily on the steps trying to get upstairs. "Upstairs…Da baby…" she cried, Jean-Luc rushed up the steps searching all the rooms, breaking nearly every piece of furniture in trying to find his son.

"Non, non, non, non…" he yelled.

Marius' eyes narrowed turning to his men, "Search da whole city if ya have to…find dat bastard…an LeBeau's son no harm comes ta him…GO NOW…" The Assassin ordered, this was ridiculous, one untrained idiot managed to harm an Assassin's daughter and kidnap a Master Thief's son. "Da rest of ya search the surroundings…find any clue as to where da bastard is heading…" Marius turned to Henri whom was helping Mattie to stand. "…and you, bettah see to ya père…"

Henri rushed upstairs to see his father standing next to Remy's bed the boy's favorite teddy bear in his hand apparently deep in thought, "Window's locked shut…Mattie didn't see him leave dis room…how'd he get out?" Henri asked.

"He's a mutant…" Jean-Luc answered bowing his head.

"Père ya gotta try and keep calm…we'll find im…" Henri whispered laying a hand on his arm.

"He already hurt Bella…god knows what he'll do ta Remy…" he whispered taking slow deep breaths in trying to calm himself.

"We'll find 'im…" Henri assured a tear rolling down his cheek.

XxXxX

After days of searching, Jean-Luc was beginning to lose it, before they knew it several months had passed Jean-Luc hardly left the house anymore he just sat on Remy's bed staring at nothing clutching the teddy bear in his hands, first the man took his wife away from him and now his son, Jean-Luc now always got lost in his thoughts he felt dead inside, Mattie tried to go on with her days although she would often sit at the table and cry, Henri tried to keep a brave face but usually failed miserably Mercy would often cradle him to her as he cried softly and Jean-Luc had to step down from being Guild leader…Fact is he didn't care anymore.

XxXxX

Two years had passed and still no Remy, Jean-Luc hadn't smiled since and he mostly kept to himself not talking to anyone, one day he suddenly had a craving for some coffee, without thinking about it he just stood up and started walking down the street he entered a Café and waited to be served at his usual table he just stared at the table until the waitress lightly touched his shoulder he looked up and ordered a black coffee with two sugars, Jean-Luc sat there for over an hour not even touching his coffee, the waitress was about to go to him to ask if something was wrong but François the owner of the Café quickly stopped her, explaining that he had lost his son two years ago and had taken it very hard. François sighed as he looked back to the man and told the waitress that whenever he came in here to just let him be.

Jean-Luc slowly snapped out of his reverie, looking around he looked at the cold cup of coffee and placed a few bills on the table and left the Café taking a few steps he stopped and took a several deep breaths, the antidepressant he was on was starting to wear off, Jean-Luc continued to walk down the street amongst the crowd, his eyes narrowed as he felt a hand where it shouldn't be turning he quickly grasped the little pickpocket's hand and frowned as the little boy he held yelled out for him to let him go.

Jean-Luc nearly dragged the little boy beside the nearest building, "Let me go…" he growled.

"Don tink so petite…" Jean-Luc sighed holding onto him with a firm grip, the boy froze now scared out of his mind, "Well apparently ya picked da wrong pocket ta try an steal from eh…" Jean-Luc snorted as he pinched the bridge of his nose, hearing the boy try his best to not cry, Jean-Luc frowned a bit suddenly realizing where he was this alley was the one where he had found Remy as a baby, looking down as he felt a jerk he sighed, "I ain't gonna hurt ya petite…" he whispered, "Ya hungry?" he asked seeming not to care for the boy's answer.

The boy began to tremble even more, sighing Jean-Luc knelt down and looked at the child his eyes widened as he saw those familiar red on black eyes stare back at him in fear, "Remy…" he whispered lifting a shaky hand to rest against the boy's cheek.

Remy flinched as he stared back at those familiar brown eyes, and wondered how this man knew his name, he couldn't think about that right now he had to get away before the pervert decided he wanted a piece of him. Seeing his chance Remy broke free from the man's grasp only to be dragged back towards him, no way in hell Jean-Luc was going to let him go now. Remy began to scream and fight back, Jean-Luc held him tightly the boy's back to his father's chest, "NON…LET GO…" Remy cried not wanting to be taken by this man.

"I'm not letting ya go petite, I lost ya once I ain't losing you again…don't ya remember I be yo père…" Jean-Luc breathed in the boy's ear, as he sat them on the floor. "Don' ya remember Tante an Henri?" he asked Remy only struggled even more crying out Jean-Luc could feel the tears roll down the boy's cheek to land on his own seeing that the boy didn't believe him he quickly took out his wallet and showed the struggling boy the picture of him, "LOOK…" Jean-Luc pleaded. Remy gasped as he stopped struggling and stared at the picture, it looked well worn as Jean-Luc always took it out to look at it.

"Dat's me…" the boy whispered staring at the picture he was actually smiling in it and was being held in the air by the man that held him right now.

"Some sick bastard took ya from me two years ago…" Jean-Luc explained trying very hard to not start crying, but failing miserably. "You're my son…you're my son…" he whispered holding onto him for dear life, "Please don' run away from me Remy, I can't keep living without ya in my life…" he whispered.

Remy tore his eyes away from the picture and looked up at the man holding him, he could feel how sad and happy he was, "Nevah stopped lookin' fo ya…" he breathed as he turned the boy in his embrace, "What happen to ya where you been?" Jean-Luc couldn't help it as the tears started to fall freely from his eyes.

Remy stared at the face of the man before him and frowned a bit as he began to remember this man, he slowly lifted his hand to his face and laid it on his father's cheek, "Papa?" he whispered.

Jean-Luc pulled him forward as he hugged him tightly, Remy did the same as a flood of memories came to mind. "Mon Dieu…" Jean-Luc whispered having a hard time believing that his son was in his arms again, Jean-Luc stood up with the boy in his arms and took a deep breath leaning his head back he looked at Remy, "Ya really here I ain't dreamin?" He asked a flow of tears ran down his cheeks.

Remy sniffled and pinched him in the arm, Jean-Luc chuckled as he pulled Remy back to him in a crushing hug happy at the pain he felt on his arm at the moment, "Let's get ya home…" he whispered walking out of the alley.

Remy looked behind his father noticing a woman smiling at him giving him a small wave, she seemed awfully familiar with those blue eyes of hers and golden brown hair, she seemed to be floating on air Remy blinked a few times and whispered a single word, "Maman?" which made his father stop.

"What ya say petite?" Jean-Luc asked looking at Remy again.

Remy looked at his father then back at the woman whom had disappeared, then rubbed at his eyes, Jean-Luc frowned a bit and turned around looking in the alley seeing nothing he took a breath and walked into the street hailing a cab he refused to release his son even after arriving home.

The next day Remy slowly opened his eyes finding out that he was in a big comfy bed blinking a few times he remembered that this was his father's room, he turned to his right to find Tante sitting at the top of the bed running her fingers through his hair, leaning down she kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly feeling something shaking his foot he looked down at the foot of the bed to see Henri lying on his stomach a huge smile on his lips, turning to his left he found his father sleeping soundly beside him holding onto his hand, "Even in sleep he wouldn't let ya go mon ange…" Mattie whispered kissing him again.

XxXxX

Several weeks later Alex arrives to give the youngest LeBeau his usual check up, walking up to Jean-Luc whom was watching Remy play with Henri and Lapin outside, he sighed, "How's he doin'?" Alex asked sitting beside him on one of the deck chairs.

"Still won' talk about what he's been through…"

"Well he was abused Jean…might be painful ta tink about it non?"

That said Jean-Luc groaned and closed his eyes trying to take slow deep breaths, the thought of some bastard touching Remy in that way, he quickly shook his head when Alex laid a hand on his shoulder, "He's home, he's safe…and he's healthy…" he assured.

"All he needs from all of ya is ya love and comfort…He'll talk when he's ready…" Alex explained, "So how you holdin' up?" he asked with a small smile.

"Drinkin' less…sleepin' a little more…" he whispered. "HEY HENRI CAREFUL WIT REMY EH…"

"I am being careful…" Henri yelled back and huffed as Remy pounced on him.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle, "Relax Jean, he jus got a small break on his arm, it'll heal alright…" Alex sighed, "Ya stopped takin' da antidepressants?"

"Remy's back home…nothin ta be depressed about…I just hope…" he smirked, "One day I find dat Grey bastard and give him all dat pain he gave to my boy…" he drawled.

"It's not our way Jean-Luc…" Alex reminded.

"He just six years old…" Jean-Luc seemed to be dazed for a moment, then blinked and smirked looking to Alex, "I know it's not our way to kill anyone…I'd nevah do something like dat, I'd just lock 'im up somewhere…forget about 'im…and let nature take it's course…heh but dat's only me talking crazy forget about it, mon dieu I be tired…" he groaned then chuckled as Lapin and Remy tackled Henri to the ground yet again.

That night Jean-Luc led a sleepy Remy up to his room, at the moment the little six year old refused to sleep in his old bed and would always run into his father's room at night, a result from the numerous nightmares he always had. Jean-Luc had given up in trying to put his little boy to sleep in his own room and so allowed his son to sleep in the same bed as him. Helping him get dressed in his pajamas Jean-Luc frowned at the small cuts and old wounds on his little boy's back, chest and arms. Jean-Luc took a breath and headed for the bed pulling back the covers while Remy went to brush his teeth. Entering his room again and looking at the bed Remy frowned a bit, then looked around the room, "Papa?" Remy whispered holding his hands to his chest.

Jean-Luc turned from the bed with a tiny smile, "What's da matter petite?" Remy said nothing as he ran to his father and hugged his leg, "Remy?" Jean-Luc picked him up in his arms feeling him shaking, "Remy?" he asked again fearing for his son.

"Don' wanna be alone…" the six year old whispered clutching to his father.

Jean-Luc closed his eyes as this happened every single night, taking a deep breath Jean-Luc held his son tightly, grabbing a blanket he sat on the rocking chair, and covered them both. "Shshshshshsh…" Jean-Luc whispered as he heard Remy begin to whimper. "It's alright Remy I have ya an I ain't letting ya go…" he breathed rubbing the boy's back and kissing the top of his head as he began humming a tune and rocked his son to sleep, silently cursing out Grey.

Not knowing that Grey was at the moment trapped in a lab being experimented on by one Nathaniel Essex, after kidnapping Remy and finding out that the boy was a mutant he tried to sell the kid with no such luck and was stuck with the boy, it was extremely hard laying low with a four year old brat whom continuously cried for his family. One day as the little boy wouldn't keep quiet Grey backhanded him and locked him in the roach infested motel they were staying at, grabbing his belongings he left and never came back. When Remy awoke he was so scared that he hid under the bed and fell asleep.

After that Remy usually blocked out his memories as he had been found by an evil looking man whom touched the little boy whenever he wanted and forced him to do what he wanted like steal from tourists and such, if Remy didn't do as he was told he wouldn't be fed or he'd be beaten.

Jean-Luc still didn't know these facts but would take his time and not rush Remy to answer those horrid questions he had in his mind, instead he would comfort his little one.

They'd have a long talk later but not now, right now Jean-Luc LeBeau rocked his son assuring him that he was now safe from all harm as he did every night. Right now father tried to help his son deal with the pain he felt mentally as well as physically every time he closed his eyes.

Right now father told his son that he loved him and always would, and with those whispered words Remy LeBeau slowly closed his eyes and slept soundly with no nightmares to haunt him, as he knew his father's arms would be wrapped around him protectively and that he would stand guard and chase those awful memories away Remy knew he would be there when he woke up.

The End…


End file.
